


Fill Your Heart With Love and Joy

by LuckyLadybug



Series: Exit the Fly [81]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: 1987 series, my Exit the Fly verse. This year's Christmas is very different from last year's. For Turtles and Stockmans alike, it is happy and joyous. Barney in particular has learned so much.





	Fill Your Heart With Love and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! ThickerThanLove helped with some plot elements. This is part of my Exit the Fly verse. Baxter is human again and an ally of the Turtles. His brother Barney no longer works for Shredder.

"This year on QVC, we bring you our beautiful LED Christmas tree with 137 light functions!"

Baxter stirred as he roused up on the couch. For a moment he stared blankly at the scene and all the twinkling lights of the display Christmas trees. Then he smiled and sat up.

This was so different from last year's Christmas. He had fallen asleep on the couch with QVC on in the background then as well, and he had had to wake up knowing that he and Barney were having so many disastrous problems. The Turtles had showed him what a good Christmas could be for the first time in his life, which had certainly been special, but there had still been that hole where his relationship with Barney should be.

This year, he had fallen asleep on one of the couches in Barney's living room instead of in his little apartment. They were going to willingly celebrate Christmas together for the first time in their lives. That right there was the best Christmas present he could ask for.

Of course, Vincent was there too, and he was highly enjoying the idea of getting festive. He had been present for all the light-hanging and Christmas tree assembling and decorating, following Michelangelo's lead to a "totally gnarly" Christmas. He had also discovered the phenomenon of Christmas sweaters, much to Barney's chagrin. Vincent found them entertaining and had purchased several such button-down sweaters to wear and tease Barney with.

"I never thought I'd want Vincent to wear those loud Hawaiian shirts," Barney had grumbled, "but they're better than these atrocities."

Baxter had laughed.

It had been nice to have several weeks of relative peace. Thanksgiving had been a meaningful delight, with Barney inviting everyone to the mansion for the dinner. April, Vernon, and Irma had all had Thanksgiving with their families, but Cassiopeia and Mondo Gecko hadn't had anywhere to go and had taken Barney up on the offer. They, the Stockmans, the Turtles, and Splinter had had a pleasant and peaceful meal together.

Of course the bad guys hadn't been silent and there had been more than one clash against Shredder and company---as well as others in the Turtles' rogues' gallery. But they had all come through relatively unscathed. There had been plenty of time during the season for shopping, decorating, baking, receiving carolers, and other joys of Christmas. Last year, Baxter had been amazed that Christmas could be so enjoyable. This year, Barney was discovering the same thing, with just as much if not more amazement.

Now Baxter turned off the television and slowly got off the couch. It was early morning on Christmas Eve and it was bound to be a highly active and eventful day. He wanted to get some sleep in his bed before getting up for that. He headed upstairs and into his room.

****

As was usual in the Lair on Christmas Eve, Michelangelo got up early and went into the kitchen. By the time the other Turtles and Splinter were up, the delicious scents of Christmas treats filled the entire underground home.

"I daresay this is the only day upon which Michelangelo willingly rises even earlier than I," Splinter commented.

"Christmas morning too," Raphael remarked. "And we always look forward to today because the boy really can cook." His eyes gleamed. "And we get to sample some of everything he's making."

Michelangelo was humming Christmas carols as he stirred a large mixing bowl. On the counter were several trays with unique offerings: peanut butter chocolate bars, peppermints, chocolate and yogurt dipped pretzels, and Rice Krispies Treats.

"That must be the Christmas cookies," Raphael noted, looking to the mixing bowl.

"Exactamundo, Compadre!" Michelangelo chirped, dancing over to the doorway. "Have we got a busy day ahead of us! We've gotta make up treat plates for April, Irma, Baxter and Barney, Mondo Gecko, Cassiopeia, Zach, Caitlyn. . . . Actually, we should probably have one for each of the microdudes in the Fan Club," he realized. "And do you think Vernon would want one this year?"

"Let's see how far everything stretches and then decide," Raphael replied.

"You know Vernon usually tries to eat healthy," Leonardo advised.

"Hey, what's not healthy about these treats?" Michelangelo countered. "Anyway, Christmas is for pigging out!"

"We'll see," Raphael said.

"It's hard to believe how different things are from last Christmas," Donatello said. He came into the kitchen and sat at the table to watch Michelangelo continue to stir in the ingredients for the Christmas cookies.

Leonardo and Raphael and Splinter followed suit.

"No kidding," Raphael said. "Last year we were trying to cheer Baxter up and show him the first decent Christmas he'd had, even though Barney was still working for Shred-Head."

"And we did a good job too," Michelangelo said. "But this year is even more mondo awesome! It's been totally gnarly introducing Barney and Vincent to Christmas!"

"I can think of some things not so gnarly," Raphael shuddered. "Mainly you and Vince and those horrific Christmas sweaters."

"You know, I don't get why people hate them so much," Michelangelo blinked.

"Because they're cheesy?" Raphael raised an eyebrow. "And silly?"

"But cheesy and silly are radical," Michelangelo insisted.

"Most people will never agree where Christmas sweaters are concerned," Leonardo laughed.

"If that was really true, Dude, people wouldn't even be buying the sweaters," Michelangelo pointed out. "They must sell pretty well to become a cultural phenomenon!"

"I hate to admit it, but he does have a point," Raphael said.

Donatello nodded. "There must be more people that like them than people who don't."

"There's just no accounting for taste," Raphael said.

Michelangelo set the mixing bowl on the table. "Okay! Now it's time for the best part---rolling the dough out into Christmas shapes!" His eyes gleamed.

All the Turtles enjoyed participating in cutting out the cookies, even Raphael. Splinter smiled as he sat back and watched them good-naturedly arguing over which cutters to use on which pieces of dough and who should use which cutter. This was indeed a special Christmas for all of them. He looked forward to seeing how it played out.

****

Vincent was surprised when he came downstairs and found Barney just sitting at the island and staring off into space with a mug of hot chocolate.

"What is it, Barney?" he asked.

Barney started and looked over. "This is the first really meaningful Christmas we've ever spent with Baxter," he said. "I'd like to do something really meaningful for him. I've been wondering all season what to get him that would mean the most."

Vincent sat down next to him. "You've got him some very nice things. I know he'll love them."

"I know," Barney mused, "but he'd probably love any sincere gift. I'd like to get something really one of a kind."

"Then you're probably the only one who would really know what it should be," Vincent said.

Barney grunted. "Thanks a lot."

Vincent smiled. "I know you'll figure it out."

Barney wasn't as sure, but he decided not to press it right then. Instead he said, "The Turtles are probably going to be here soon. Michelangelo said something about wanting to deliver Christmas treats and would we like to go along."

"That will be fun," Vincent beamed.

Barney leaned back. "I wonder how I've managed to miss so much through the years. Holidays . . . simple pleasures . . . loving my brother. . . ." He scowled. "The biggest fool was always me."

"You sound a little like Ebeneezer Scrooge," Vincent remarked.

"I feel a little like him too," Barney retorted. "Living so long in the darkness and finally emerging into the light at long last. The difference is . . . incredible. I never want to go back to what I was before."

"And you never will," Vincent said. "You never could."

Barney smiled a bit.

Baxter came downstairs then. "Good morning," he greeted. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Barney and Vincent returned the sentiment.

"Are we going to have breakfast before we go out delivering Christmas cheer with the Turtles?" Baxter wondered.

"We should," Barney said, "or we'll probably spend the morning eating the Christmas cheer."

Baxter laughed.

They were just finishing up a more balanced breakfast when the Turtle Van arrived outside and Michelangelo hopped out with two plates. "Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas and all that stuff!" he chirped when Barney opened the door.

"Thank you," Barney said. He took the plates. "You made all of these things?" He stared at the various desserts. They looked amazing.

"Totally," Michelangelo nodded.

Baxter and Vincent came over as well, after loading the dishwasher. "Michelangelo doesn't always just make pizza, even though it seems like it," Baxter chuckled. "He made up these dessert plates last year and they were incredible." He looked to the Turtle. "Thank you, my friend."

"Sure!" Michelangelo chirped. "I love doing it. It's one of the best things about the season!"

Baxter sampled a cookie. "Perfect."

Barney tried a brownie. "Yes, this is very good," he said in some surprise. "Thank you."

They took the plates into the kitchen and set them on the island for later consumption.

"So how many places are we visiting?" Barney wondered.

"Oh, let's see." Michelangelo started counting off as he pondered. "April and Irma, for sure. Still not sure if Vernon wants any, but I did make up a plate for him. I made some for Cassiopeia too, since becoming a mutant meant that she ended up liking to eat other stuff besides blood. . . . And I've got plates for Zach and Caitlyn and all the other founding members of the Fan Club. . . . We already delivered to Mondo Gecko. We invited him to come, but he said he and Cassiopeia were gonna hang out at the skating rink. They seemed to hit it off pretty well at Thanksgiving."

"It still sounds like we'll have an eventful day," Baxter smiled.

"And I was kinda wondering if . . . well . . ." Michelangelo shifted, looking a little awkward. "Maybe we could carol at all the places?"

Barney raised an eyebrow. "Carol?"

"That sounds fun," Vincent beamed.

"After singing the carols all season, I think we should know the songs well enough to do that," Baxter smiled. "If you're comfortable with that, Barney. . . ."

"I'll do it if everyone else does," Barney said, although he was still reeling in a little surprise.

"Gnarly!" Michelangelo grinned. "Should we get going?"

Barney nodded. "We should."

The three brothers headed onto the porch with Michelangelo and Barney pulled the door shut after them. The other Turtles and Splinter greeted them warmly as they came over to the Van.

"So, are we all ready for a day of peace on Earth, goodwill towards men?" Raphael half-quipped.

"More than ready," Baxter said. "I just hope Shredder won't decide to launch some new evil scheme today." He climbed inside and was swiftly followed by the others.

"Or that Krang won't decide to kidnap Santa Claus again," Raphael said with an eye-roll.

Barney fell silent. That had been such a strange experience for him, in more ways than one. And in some ways, he supposed, a turning point.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Baxter spoke suddenly, both because he honestly had and because he thought Barney might appreciate a change of subject. "I was thinking it might be nice to attend a Christmas Eve church service tonight."

"I haven't been to church in years," Barney said with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't either," Baxter said, "but considering all that we've been rediscovering in the past year, it seems like a good time to start again. If you're comfortable with that, of course, Barney. I am, but maybe you're not ready. . . ."

Barney shrugged. "I'm alright with it, if we go where no one knows us. The last thing I'd want is to have to talk to our parents' congregation."

Baxter chuckled. "I wouldn't want that either."

"Like, are we invited too?" Michelangelo chirped.

"Of course," Baxter said. "If you want to go."

"Yeah, like a bunch of mutants are going to be allowed to walk into a church," Raphael grunted.

"Well, we can wear our disguises," Michelangelo defended. "It's cold and everything, so they won't look out of place!"

"I'll just go as I am," Vincent said. "They can accept me or not."

Barney looked apprehensive now. "Then it will really be a test of how Christian our chosen congregation is," he said.

"And I guess we'll just hope for a miracle," Raphael said.

****

The day was both interesting and unusual. Barney found it awkward to get into the idea of caroling at first, but he gradually warmed up to it. Especially as the first stop was April and Irma, and it wasn't as awkward to think of singing to them, at least as part of a group.

"That was wonderful, guys," April smiled after hearing their versions of Deck the Halls and The First Noel.

"Yeah! You sound really good," Irma said. "We were just making some hot chocolate. You wanna come in and have some?"

"Mondo notion!" Michelangelo beamed. "And I've got the perfect thing to sample with it!" He held up the treat plates.

"I've been looking forward to this all year," April beamed, accepting hers and immediately starting on a cookie. "Scrumptious as always, Michelangelo!"

"Thanks! I do think it's my best non-pizza work, if I do say so myself," Michelangelo grinned.

"You just did," Raphael grunted.

"We've got a lot of stops to make," Michelangelo said. They trouped into April's apartment and he went right for the hot chocolate on the kitchenette counter. "When we start out again, how about you girls come with us?"

April looked to Irma. "Well, I don't have any other specific plans. Tomorrow I'll be with Aunt Aggie, but today I'm free."

Irma nodded. "We were just hanging out, trying to decide what to do."

April smiled. "So we'd love to come."

"Wonderful," Baxter said. "I don't suppose Vernon might join us too?"

"I don't think so," Irma said. "He doesn't seem like the caroling type. Anyway, his sister and nephew are in town and he's with them."

"That's nice that they could come," Baxter said. "I know he loves them very much."

"As far as not being the caroling type, though, I'm not either," Barney said flatly. "And I'm here."

"And you really add a lot to the sound," Irma said. "Vernon, though, you know how he can get. And he's kind of on the fringes of our group, not fully in, not fully out. He doesn't do things with us that much. I don't think he fully feels comfortable with it."

"I think you're right," Baxter frowned. "Maybe I can talk to him about that soon. I want to make sure he knows he's welcome."

"I think he knows that," Irma said. "He just feels a little funny hanging out with all of us."

"Or maybe it's more that he finds the idea of hanging out with mutant Turtles not to his liking," Raphael remarked.

"I guess we still don't know if his feelings about us have really changed," Leonardo realized.

"But he hasn't said much, if anything, against us for a long time," Donatello mused. "Judging from the past, that's saying a lot."

"I can't deny that," Raphael conceded.

"I kind of think that even if he doesn't feel too different about you guys, he's making a deliberate effort not to be nasty because of me and Irma," April said. "He really has been trying to change in how he treats us."

"Which is good too," Raphael said.

They set out again soon after, with April and Irma among their ranks. Everyone they visited was thrilled with the treat plates and the singing, and of course, at most locations they had to pause and visit for a while. It was time for the Christmas Eve service by the time they were finished.

It felt strange for most of them to visit a church. It was awkward for Baxter and Barney, who hadn't been for so many years, and a new experience for the mutants and Vincent. The group certainly attracted attention, even though they slipped in at the back and tried not to draw attention to themselves. The entire congregation was aware of their presence within a matter of moments. But to their credit, they were welcoming. They knew of the mutants and the walking computer and were happy to have them visit, just as they were happy to see the Stockman twins.

Barney still felt highly uncomfortable being there. When the service was over, he tried to quietly slip out a side door and onto the grounds before anyone asked if they would be coming often or other such things.

"Hello, Barney."

He jumped a mile. Following him out of the side door was someone he hadn't seen for a year, but whom he certainly hadn't forgotten.

"You!" he gasped, staring at Santa Claus . . . or whoever the man really was whom Krang had kidnapped last year. "I didn't see you in there."

"I didn't want to call attention to myself," Santa replied. "The focus of the service should stay on the Baby Jesus. I always take time to worship before I go out on my Christmas Eve rounds."

Barney shook his head. "I still don't know that I believe you're really . . . who you say you are." He slumped against the wall, propped up on an elbow.

"You always have such a hard time believing in the supernatural and unusual," Santa said. "But that doesn't really matter. What matters is how far you've come in the last year." He smiled with genuine happiness and pride. "It's made me so happy to watch you improve your life since we last met."

"You've been watching me?" Barney stared at him.

"Well, you know what they say," Santa chuckled.

Barney grunted and decided he didn't want to go there. ". . . The person you met last year was burning with anger and pain."

"But not hatred?" Santa prompted.

"No," Barney mused. "At least not for my brother. I never really hated Baxter after all. I just made myself think I did. I hated our parents . . . and myself."

"And now?" Santa asked.

"I don't hate anyone," Barney said. "At least not so much that it's damaging my whole life."

"You've found so much peace, Barney," Santa said. "That's a precious gift."

"I know," Barney agreed. "It is." Then something occurred to him and he frowned, looking to the door. "The others should have come out by now. . . ."

"I slowed down time because I wanted to talk just to you," Santa said. "It's only been a few seconds in real-time."

"So that's how you make it to so many houses in one night." Barney had to admit he was intrigued as well as weirded out. "Is that science or . . . ?" He really didn't want to say magic.

"Let's say it's my little secret," Santa smiled.

Barney was perfectly alright with that. "Do you usually worship in New York City?" he wondered.

"If I want to talk to someone," Santa said. "Well, I must get ready for my rounds now. Just remember to always hold on to what you've found, Barney, no matter what happens."

"I will," Barney said. "Always."

Santa looked pleased. "God bless you. Merry Christmas!"

Then he was gone and time caught up . . . and so did everyone else.

"Barney!" Baxter hurried over to him. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have suggested coming here. I felt I was ready, but maybe you weren't, even though you agreed to come. . . ."

Barney turned to face his twin. "It was nice," he said sincerely. "I'm glad we came." He smiled.

Baxter relaxed. "Oh, that's good."

"It's been a totally gnarly Christmas Eve!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "I've dug every moment of it!"

Barney looked amused but touched. "And now it's my turn to offer something to the celebration."

"Dinner?" Michelangelo looked hopeful.

Barney was definitely amused now. "Yes, back at the mansion."

"Awesome!" Michelangelo cheered.

****

Barney's automatic home was definitely amazing. He had set it to start preparing dinner at a certain hour while they were still gone. By the time they arrived back at the mansion, the entire home was filled with the scents of cooking food.

"Do you have a housekeeper, Barney?" April blinked in surprise.

"No," Barney replied. "I have the house itself."

"Most impressive," Splinter said in approval and amazement.

"No kidding!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"And I have Christmas music," Vincent chirped. He remotely instructed the house to tap into a satellite radio station. Within moments, Christmas music was coming from every speaker in the house.

"Now this is totally the way to get into the Christmas spirit!" Michelangelo declared. He snapped his fingers to the beat as he danced into the dining room.

"I have to admit, it's been nice celebrating a holiday without Shredder and Krang trying to conquer the world," Raphael said. "Or anybody else, for that matter."

"I hope you don't jinx us, Raphael," Leonardo chuckled.

"Let us all wash up for dinner," Splinter said. "It will likely be ready soon."

As everyone trouped off to do just that, Barney headed into the kitchen to check on the food. Vincent followed him.

"You've seemed quieter since we went to church," he observed. "Is everything okay, Buddy?"

Barney washed his hands at the sink and turned to look at Vincent. "Yes," he said slowly. "I guess I'm just . . . overwhelmed? Not sure what to think?" He grunted.

"What happened?" Vincent asked. "Was it that strange going back?"

"It was, but I wasn't even thinking about that," Barney retorted. "I was thinking about . . . well, when I went outside . . . oh, this sounds outlandish even to say it."

"What?" Vincent wondered.

Barney sighed and leaned against the sink. "Time slowed down," he said. "At least, that's how he described it and I guess it had to be true, because we talked for several minutes in the space of several seconds. I saw . . . the man Krang kidnapped last year."

Vincent perked up, staring at him in intrigued fascination. "He came to see you?"

"Apparently so. He was in the church service and followed me out." Barney pushed away from the sink and looked into the oven.

"He must be happy to see you so happy now," Vincent smiled.

"He was, actually," Barney agreed.

"But you still don't know if he's really Santa Claus?"

A scowl. "Let's say I know it certainly looks that way, but as a logically minded person, I'm finding it very hard to accept it or to say it out loud. It sounds ridiculous!"

"I think it's wonderful," Vincent said. "Are you going to tell Baxter?"

Barney straightened. "I don't know. You knew how the conversation with . . . that man affected me last year, but I don't think Baxter ever really did. And considering some of the things I blurted to him, I . . . really don't want Baxter to know about that."

"That's understandable," Vincent said softly. "But considering how that conversation helped plant the seed to get you on a better path, I'm sure Baxter would be happy to know you spoke with Santa Claus again."

Barney grunted. "You don't seem to have any problem accepting that he's Santa Claus."

"I guess it comes from being part of a different culture, but nothing in the Santa Claus legend sounds impossible to me," Vincent grinned. "Everything he does is possible through advanced science and physics."

"I'd certainly rather believe it's science than magic." Barney grimaced.

Vincent chuckled.

****

Dinner was a grand celebration, with everyone gathered around the dining room table while Vincent's Christmas music played softly in the background.

"It has been a very fulfilling day," Splinter said. "I always tried to make Christmas happy for the Turtles, but we were never able to do anything so elaborate."

"But it was still wonderful," Leonardo said. "Anything Sensei did was from the heart, and that made it magical no matter what."

"Did you just focus on the secular side of the holiday?" Vincent asked.

"Actually, we've always enjoyed both parts," Leonardo said.

"Yes," Splinter nodded. "I found the Nativity story very beautiful and I taught it to the Turtles."

"I'll never forget the year Michelangelo actually wanted to go topside and look for the star," Raphael said, shaking his head. "It took Sensei forever to really get him to accept that that just wasn't possible, for several reasons."

Baxter chuckled, touched.

Michelangelo looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, it seemed like a gnarly idea at the time. . . ."

"It was a very sweet idea, Michelangelo," Baxter assured him.

"And you taught them about the legend of Santa Claus as well?" Barney wondered.

"Indeed," Splinter smiled. "I found it charming and Michelangelo was especially enchanted by it. The other Turtles liked it when they were younger, but they all grew skeptical long before Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo is skeptical of it now?" Baxter smiled a bit. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, I'm sure not skeptical after last year!" Michelangelo grinned. "Now we've met the real St. Nick!"

"It did seem that way," Baxter had to admit.

"I'll never forget waiting for you guys while looking out for those reindeer," Irma remarked. "Now that was an experience!"

"At least they were well-behaved after Bebop and Rocksteady got off," April said wryly.

"Seriously." Irma rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have put up with them if they hadn't been." She sighed. "I just wish St. Nick would've brought me a guy for Christmas."

April smiled sadly. "Maybe someday, Irma."

"Yeah, someday. Before I'm old and gray," said Irma.

Michelangelo raised his glass of punch. "Here's to everybody getting what they really want for Christmas!"

Smiling, Splinter said, "Or perhaps, what everyone needs, since they do not always know one from the other."

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo conceded.

Barney nodded. "I certainly didn't. I thought what I wanted most was scientific recognition. That wasn't what I needed at all. And when I realized that, I also realized that it wasn't what I wanted most, either."

"Well," Irma said, "at least putting Dr. Stockman's advice to good use has helped me a lot to be happier than I was before." She smiled too. "I've learned to really appreciate what I already have."

"I'm glad," Baxter said. "There is so much to be grateful for right here."

Everyone thoroughly agreed.

****

The rest of the evening was pleasant and peaceful. By the time the hour was late and people were either leaving or going to bed, Barney had a lot to think about. He quietly slipped into his office for a while, working on something in private. Then at length he emerged, but instead of going up to bed, he went into the living room and just sat down to stare at the tree.

It was a beautiful tree, an artificial one picked by Michelangelo and Vincent that looked very lifelike. It wasn't particularly coordinated; there were clear and multi-color light strands and whatever ornaments everyone had wanted, whether they really fit into a pattern or not.

He had to smirk in amusement at the sight of some of them. Michelangelo had insisted they needed Star Wars and Star Trek ornaments. Barney didn't understand what those had to do with Christmas, really, but he had humored the boy. Then there were traditional ornaments---stars and shepherds and sheep and even a couple of assorted Nativities, along with old-fashioned Santa Clauses and snowmen and winter birds. There were spheres and tops and icicles and sparkly strands of garland. And they hadn't been able to decide how the tree should be topped, so in the end they had ended up trying to balance both an angel and a star on the uppermost points. It was really quite ridiculous.

Barney's smirk melted into a smile. He had always been unconventional. He had an unconventional family. It made a certain sense that his first real Christmas tree would be unconventional too. It was a mish-mash of all the personalities of his dearest loved ones. That made it special in a way that no coordinated tree could be, to him.

He laid down on the couch, still gazing at the tree. After all these years, he had finally discovered the wonder of Christmas.

****

Everyone was a little surprised the next morning when they thundered down the stairs for breakfast and presents and found Barney curled up asleep on the couch facing the Christmas tree.

"Wow, he like, totally got into this," Michelangelo commented.

Vincent smiled. "This Christmas meant a lot to all of us, but especially to Barney. Last year he and I tried to have a meager little Christmas together and it was special, but since we were still on the Technodrome, it was bittersweet too. This year, we're both truly happy."

Baxter smiled too. "I'm so glad."

Barney stirred. "What?" He sat up, his hair sticking in all directions.

Baxter tried not to laugh. "Merry Christmas, Barney."

"Merry Christmas. . . . I really spent the night down here?" Barney looked at his surroundings in disbelief. "Only children do that."

"Well, you were rarely happy as a child," Baxter said. "It's high-time you found the happiness children do." He beamed.

"I guess that makes sense. More or less." Barney finally smiled.

Vincent fixed a Christmas breakfast while Barney wandered off to brush his hair. The meal was delicious, but it was difficult for Michelangelo to keep his mind on the food when the colorfully wrapped gifts under the tree were calling. At last they all gathered in the living room for a magical present-opening.

Barney had never had such a wonderful time at Christmas. There had always been presents as a child, of course, but none of the love and very little of the gratitude he saw here. Those, he decided, were really made this time so magical, not the gifts themselves.

He saved one present for last, after all the boxes were opened and all the wrapping paper was scattered about.

"I wanted to get you something very special, Brother," he said to Baxter. "Something that couldn't be found in a store. I just wasn't sure what."

"Barney, this entire Christmas season has been the most wonderful present for me," Baxter smiled. "Even last year, it's something I thought I would never have---a real Christmas with my brother." He shook his head. "I can't imagine anything more wonderful than what this entire season has been for me."

"Well, I wanted to get something anyway," Barney said. "And for Vincent too." He looked to their other brother.

Vincent blinked in surprise. "You didn't mention anything about that, Barney," he said. "I feel like Baxter; I don't know what could be better than the Christmas we've just experienced."

"How about a place to truly call our own?" Barney said. "Something that belongs to all of us in every way possible, including legally." He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

Everyone crowded around to stare at it.

"Why, this is a deed," Baxter said in surprise. "It names all three of us as co-owners of this house!"

"Even me," Vincent gasped. He looked at Barney. "Will they really let you do this?"

"They'd better," Barney grunted. "It still has to be notarized and the like, but I drew it up last night because I wanted you both to see this today. I want this house to be for all of us, just as it should have been all along."

"Oh Barney. . . ." Baxter's voice choked up. He leaned in, hugging his twin close. "Thank you."

"So much," Vincent echoed, hugging Barney from behind. "And I was right," he said low. "You figured out exactly the right thing."

Normally Barney didn't like being in the middle. But right now it felt good.

Splinter smiled. "Truly a meaningful gift. It isn't merely the property itself, which would be an amazing present all by itself. But it is also the feelings behind it---the deep desire for love and brotherhood. And that is a gift like no other."

"Totally," Michelangelo agreed, brushing aside a happy tear.


End file.
